The present invention generally relates generally to the field of fluid delivery apparatus such as faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved power supply to provide electrical power to portions of a fluid delivery apparatus.
Often when it is desired to install a new fluid delivery apparatus or new components in an existing fluid delivery apparatus, certain components of the fluid delivery apparatus are located underneath a countertop, within a cabinet, or behind some other barrier without access to electrical power outlets. Therefore, if the fluid delivery apparatus includes components that require electrical power, a separate power line must be run underneath the countertop, into the cabinet, or behind the barrier to provide power to the fluid delivery apparatus components. The present invention facilitates supplying of power to components of the fluid delivery apparatus.
An illustrated embodiment of the present invention comprises a wireless power transfer device, illustratively an induction device, for use in connection with a fluid delivery apparatus. The wireless power transfer device is configured to transfer power from one side of a barrier, such as above a countertop, to an electrically powered component positioned on another side of the barrier, such as below the countertop.
In inductive power transfer, power is wirelessly transferred from a primary coil in a power supply circuit to a secondary coil in a secondary circuit. The secondary circuit is electrically coupled to a device, such as a motor, a battery charger or other component powered by electricity. The wireless connection provides a number of advantages over conventional hardwired connections. For instance, a wireless connection provides a relatively high level of electrical isolation between the power supply circuit and the secondary circuit.
In an illustrated embodiment, an inductively coupled power supply circuit drives a primary coil of an above-countertop device. A below-countertop device illustratively includes a secondary coil which is positioned below the deck and inductively receives power from the primary coil.
Illustratively, the above-countertop device plugs into a conventional power outlet above the countertop, while the below countertop device is in electrical communication with a portion of the fluid delivery device such as a recirculation pump or electronic valve positioned below the countertop. The recirculation pump may be of the type used to recirculate hot water from the hot water supply line to the cold water supply line, thereby providing a quick hot functionality to the faucet.
In one illustrative embodiment, the above-countertop device includes a motion sensor which is configured to activate the night light upon detecting the presence of an individual in proximity thereto. A motion detector may also illustratively be used to start a recirculation pump, heater, or cooling device below the countertop upon detecting motion in order to provide hot or cold water to a faucet as discussed below.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a fluid delivery apparatus comprises a fluid outlet located on a first side of a barrier such as a wall or a countertop and at least one electrically powered component located on a second side of the barrier. The electrical component provides a function of the fluid delivery apparatus. The apparatus also comprises a wireless power transfer device comprising a first portion coupled to a power supply on the first side of the barrier and a second portion located on the second side of the barrier to receive power from the first portion. The second portion is electrically coupled to the electrically powered component and supplies power to the electrically powered component.
In one illustrated embodiment, a user interface device is located on the first side of the barrier. The user interface device is configured to receive inputs from a user to control the fluid delivery apparatus. The first portion of the wireless power transfer device may also transmit data signals from the user interface device to the second portion. The data signals may be used by the electrically powered component to control the fluid delivery apparatus.
In another illustrated embodiment, an electrically powered device is coupled to the power supply on the first side of the barrier. The electrically powered device located on the first side of the barrier may comprise at least one of a night light, a clock, a radio, an MP3 player, a water temperature indicator, a temperature controller, a flow controller, and a user interface device for setting temperature, flow, or preset fill conditions.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, the at least one electrically powered component located on the second side of the barrier may comprise at least one of a temperature mixing valve, a flow control valve, a power supply, a back-up power supply, a filter module, a heating module, a cooling module, a recirculation pump, and an electronic diverter.
In a further illustrated embodiment, a method is provided for delivering fluid. The method comprises locating a fluid outlet on a first side of a barrier, such as a countertop, wall, cabinet or other enclosure, and providing at least one electrically powered component located on a second side of the barrier. The electrically powered component provides a function of the fluid delivery apparatus. The method also comprises wirelessly supplying power to the electrically powered component.
In an illustrated embodiment, the method further comprises wirelessly transmitting control signals from a user interface device to the electrically powered component to control the fluid delivery apparatus.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.